Life Without Her
by Sesshy Demon
Summary: Her worst fears, her greatest nightmare was staring her in the face. It seemed Inuyasha had finally made his choice, and it wasn't her. Could she be wrong? PLEASE R&R! MAJOR REVAMP IN PROGRESS ON THIS STORY AS OF 10-10-13!
1. Forsake Me

"I thought my mom would never let me come back," the raven haired girl sighed as she came out of the well.

Kagome had went back to her time almost a week ago. She had planned on returning to the feudal era sooner, but her mother coerced her into staying longer. Inuyasha was probably furious with her by now.

_Hopefully Inuyasha won't be to mad,_ she thought. Just in case though, she decided to take a short cut through the woods. It was spring time in the feudal era. The flowers where all in bloom, and the tree's where so lush and green. If only her own time looked as beautiful as this one.

She walked through the lush greenery for five minutes, when she stumbled upon something that literally tore her heart to pieces. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Inuyasha and Kikyo, in a passionate embrace. They were oblivious to everything around them.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha pulled Kikyo closer to his body, grinding into her. She watched as Kikyo arched her back and moaned like there was no tomorrow. She watched as Inuyasha devoured her mouth, taking everything that Kikyo would give him.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't see.

She just wanted to die. Right then and there.

Kagome dropped her bag on the ground, and turned and ran. She ran as fast as her legs would take her, with no end in sight.

**-x-**

Inuyasha jerked away from Kikyo, caught surprise by the thump of Kagome's bag hitting the ground.

"What the hell was that?"

They both looked around, not seeing anything or hearing anyone.

"I'm not…" she trailed off, seeing the proof of who was there sitting on the ground.

Inuyahsa just stared at the big yellow pack, horror written all over his face. His heart stopped. He hoped and prayed that this was all a trick. Just some evil prank.

"I have to find her. I have to explain what happened here."

Kikyo huffed in annoyance. "I don't see why you like her so much Inuyasha. She is only a copy. You have the real me here."

"You know I love Kagome now. What we had is dead. The past is the past."

Kikyo just scowled at him, before turning to leave. "You make think that now Inuyasha. Always remember though. You are promised to me. You will come to me eventually. You always do." Then she disappeared through the trees.

_Like hell. The only reason I came to you Kikyo, was so that we could fool Naraku, and finally destroy him. Now though, it may have cost me more than I am willing to give up._

Inuyasha took off at a sprint through the trees. Hoping that he could catch up to Kagome in time to explain.

**-x-**

She ran until her feet hurt, then kept running. She finally stopped at a cliffs edge, dropping down to her knees and trying to regain her breathe.

She looked over the edge, starring at the stream that lay at the bottom.

_How did it ever come to this?_

The tears had not stopped since she started running. Her heart was shattered. She didn't even have a will to live.

She stood and stared over the edge.

_I could end it all right now. I could make the suffering stop. I wouldn't feel any more pain._

She stepped closer, her feet barely keeping her from falling over.

She turned as she heard Inuyasha come barreling through the tree line.

He skidded to a halt, staring at Kagome in horror. This was not happening to him. She couldn't leave him, not like this.

"Kagome let me explain! It's not what you think!" Inuyasha pleaded.

She just smiled at him. She was getting ready to be at peace. "Goodbye Inuyasha. I wish things could have turned out differently. You have Kikyo to take care of you now."

Before she even finished her sentence, he was running, hoping that he would catch her in time.

It wasn't meant to be.

She fell off the edge before he could reach her.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha fell to his knees at the cliffs edge. Tears began to fall from his eyes. His whole world was gone. He didn't know what to do.

"It's all my fault. I killed her. She's dead now because of me."

Inuyasha put his head in his heads, and began to weep.

**-x-**

**So this is the re-edited version guys. The Re-Edit date is 10-10-13. I hope everyone enjoys it. Also I am in need of a beta if anyone is interested. It would be much appreciated, seeing as how grammar and English are not my best subjects. Please let me know what you think guys. Reviews are much appreciated. Also check out my other stories =]**

**Sesshy Demon**


	2. Alone

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered to the cliffs edge. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the spot she had jumped from. He was numb. Numb to everything around him. Silent tears still fell from his eyes.

_Why Kagome? Why would you do this to me? If only you knew the truth. If only I had a chance to explain everything. You might still be here, with me._

He just continued to sit there, staring down the cliff, wishing he could go back and fix everything.

Unfortunately, no one had the power to erase the past, not even Inuyasha.

**-x-**

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sat around the cooking fire in Keade's hut. Keade was stirring the soup that they was making for lunch.

"I wonder where Kagome and Inuyasha are," Sango wondering.

Miroku turned to look at Sango. He had been wondering the same thing. It was not unusual for Inuyasha to run off, Kagome was another matter though. She had never stayed away this long before.

"That's a good question Sango. I wouldn't worry too much though. Inuyasha is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and Kagome isn't foolish enough to wonder around on her own. I'm sure there together and just fine."

Sango just stared at Miroku as he went back to polishing his staff. Something was off about all this, but she hoped that Miroku was right.

Her gut had never been wrong though.

Just as everyone was settling down to eat, Inuyasha came walking into the hut. Something caught everyone's attention quickly though.

He was alone. Kagome was nowhere in sight.

Inuyasha sat down in the far corner of the small hut. He couldn't bear to look at anyone. Couldn't bear to pass on the terrible news. He knew they had a right to know, though. He knew he would have to tell them eventually.

This was not his burden to bear alone. They were just as big a part of Kagome's life as he was. They were her family.

"Inuyasha…" Sango trailed off. Her gut was screaming at her. Something was wrong.

Inuyasha looked up at his friends. All of their expressions conveyed worry. Tears where threatening to fall once again.

"Sango…I…" he couldn't even finish his sentence. He didn't have to though. She may not know exactly what happened, but she knew something was wrong. Shippo and Miroku could sense it to.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? What have you done?" she whispered.

Sango couldn't bear to sit down any longer. She was too nervous. Her adrenaline was pumping. Where was Kagome? Why wasn't she here, with Inuyasha? Where was her sister!

Inuyasha eyes began to lose focus. He could still see it. It was a memory that would be forever burned into his mine. "I couldn't stop her Sango. I tried. I just wasn't fast enough."

Sango couldn't believe her ears. She backed away from Inuyasha, from everyone. Her back hit the hut's wall, and she slid down until she was on her knees. Tears began to fall. Miroku and Shippo where just shocked speechless. No one knew what to think. They couldn't understand what was going on. Kagome was a constant in all their lives. If something had happened to her….

_Please let me be wrong! Kami I beg of you, please let my sister be okay!_

Inuyasha's eyes where still unfocused. He was still reliving every moment. Every detail still a vivid reminder of what had happened. Of what he had lost.

"She seen us Sango. She seen me and Kikyo. She ran. I couldn't stop her. I couldn't catch her before she reached the cliff. I beg her to listen. I wanted to make her understand. She wouldn't even give me the chance to explain. I wasn't fast enough. She jumped before I could save her."

Tears where slowly streaming down his face now. Sango watched him in horror. Her worst fear was coming to life.

Miroku was in shock. What Inuyasha was telling them was a lie. It had to be. Kagome would never leave them. She wouldn't do something so foolish.

Shippo was devastated. He had been silent this entire time, but no longer. A heart wrenching wale made its way past his lips. Another parent had been taken from him.

Inuyasha looked at Sango, his amber eyes regaining some of their life. "I plan to follow her Sango. Once Naraku is defeated and all the jewel shards recovered, I'll meet her in the afterlife."

"Inuyasha, you can't. Kagome wouldn't want this."

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE DIDN'T WANT THIS SANGO. SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!"

He looked away from her after that. Sango had done nothing wrong. She didn't deserve for him to take his anger out on her. She was just as broken hearted as he was. They had all loved Kagome.

"I must atone for me sins. Kagome was innocent. Pure. I don't deserve to live after what I've done. It should be her here, not me."

After that everyone sat in silence. There was nothing to say. Kagome was no longer with them.

There was nothing they could do about it except try to move on with their lives.

That was much easier said than done.

**-x-**

**Okay everyone this is Ch.2 Re-Edit on 10-11-13. I think this story is coming along very nicely. I've improved a lot as a writer in the last few years. I hope you all have noticed. Please review and let me know what you guys think.**


	3. Secrets

**So far so good. As you may have noticed there are some changes to the chapter. I've decided to change them around a bit. I feel like I may be able to do a little bit more with the plot and what not, so if you are new to reading this, I wouldn't read the chapters that haven't been edited yet. Let's just say they are rough. I mean VERY ROUGH. My writing has improved over the years so if you want to get the full effect, I would wait for the re-edited chapters. Well here's another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**-x-**

Everyone was silent in the small hut. No one could fully process what was happening. Kagome couldn't be gone. This was all just a bad dream. A nightmare. Kagome was still alive. She had to be.

Inuyasha kept reliving the moment in his mind. It was still so vivid and clear. Her standing on the cliff edge, her blue eyes shining with tears, the wind wildly blowing her hair. If the circumstances would have been different, she would have looked beautiful. They weren't though. He could still hear her saying goodbye to him. He would never forget.

"_Goodbye Inuyasha. I wish things could have turned out differently, but you have to take care of Kikyo now."_

He was so ashamed of himself. He should have found a different way to bring Naraku out of hiding. Anything would have been better than this, because now Kagome was gone. Forever.

Sango looked up from her place at the floor. Her vision was blurry with all the tears she had shed. Shippo lay in her arms, after crying himself to sleep. The kit was suffering the most out of all of them. He hadn't just lost a friend today. He had lost his mother figure. He was devastated.

"Inuyasha," Sango began, "are you sure you saw her? I mean is there anyway…"

She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. Inuyasha was in his own little world anyway. He was oblivious to everyone, and everything around them. She was left alone to deal with her suffering.

She had lost so much already. First her family had been slaughtered, and Naraku was controlling her brother. Now Kagome was gone. She didn't know how much more loss she could take. She wanted to give up.

She jumped when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She looked over to see Miroku sitting next to her, a somber look on his face.

"Do not beat yourself up Sango. This is not your fault. Kagome wouldn't want you becoming depressed over her. You need to think about all the good times you shared. Keep her memory alive. That's what she would have wanted."

Sango turned away from him. He was right. She knew that. She just couldn't bring herself to think like that right now. The memory was still to raw and fresh.

Miroku looked around at everyone in the hut. He kept trying to think positive, but it was difficult. He had already suffered many losses, just like everyone else here. Kagome's lose would have a deep impact on this group.

He didn't know if they would ever be able to fully recover from the blow they had just been dealt.

**-x-**

About ten miles away from Edo was a small village along the river. Compared to Edo it couldn't even really be called a village.

Two men were walking to the river, carrying buckets on their backs to retrieve water. They were talking and laughing, trying to make conversation so that their work would go by quicker.

"Man I can't believe how hot it is today. I swear it doesn't even feel like spring."

The man beside him laughed before agreeing. It seemed that summer was going to come very early this year.

The two men finally began to see the river. It was a good ways from the village, so they both decided they would sit down and rest before they made the trek back. They still had a long work day ahead of them. As they reached the bank and began to sit down, something caught their attention, stopping them.

It was a woman.

"Oh my god, Mochi look at that!"

Neither one could believe their eyes. It seemed she had just washed up on shore. Where she could have come from, neither knew. She wore an odd and very short kimono.

They both rushed to the woman's side and pulled her away from the shore and out of the water. They hoped and prayed that she was still alive. It was unlikely though, form the looks of her.

Fortunately, luck was on their side today. She was still breathing. It was slow and shallow, but she was alive.

"Ebisu, go get Migumi-sama. She may be able to help her, if it's not already too late."

Ebisu nodded, and ran in the direction of the village. He ran as fast as he legs could take him.

He ran through the village, everyone becoming alarmed with the speed at which he entered. He ran straight through, until he reached the end, where Migumi-sama's hut was located.

"Migumi-sama!" he screamed as soon as the hut reached his site.

The woman came out the door when she heard the screaming. Being the village priestess and healer, she had learned to be ready for anything. Even though it was a small village, there was always something for her to do. Someone for her to attend.

"Migumi-sama….lake…a women…needs help," the man got out between pants.

She didn't even speak. She went into her hut and grabbed a few supplies, before exiting and walking right past him, heading for the river.

-x-

Mochi never left the strange woman's side until help arrived. He was afraid if he did, she may die. It took fifteen minutes for Migumi-sama to get there.

It was the longest fifteen minutes of his life.

"Step away from her Mochi so I can exam her," Migumi said as she walked to their location.

Mochi nodded, and did as she beckoned.

Migumi kneeled down beside the woman. She was badly bruised, and had many lacerations on her arms, legs, and face. From what she could see so far, it looked like the woman had suffered a terrible fall. Migumi placed her hands above the woman's abdomen, and let her holy power surround her, entering the stranger's body. From what she could see, she would live.

Migumi let her holy power recede back into herself, then stood, "Mochi, take her back to my hut, and set her up on the futon. As far as I can tell she will live, but she needs rest."

Mochi and Ebisu nodded, thankful that the woman would live. They did as she said, Ebisu picking up the girl bridal style, and then they both walked back to the village.

Migumi waited a minute before following. As soon as the men were out of site, she smirked.

"Well, well Kagome. Looks like you played right into my hands. This should be interesting," she laughed, before turning and walking back the way she had come.

-x-

**Well there you have it guys. Chapter 3 re-edit for 11-4-13. I hope everyone enjoys, and please leave lots of reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

"Inuyasha...what about Kikyo...you promised her to?" said Miroku.

"I am not going to follow that worthless piece of shit. I have made up my mind Miroku, I am going to follow Kagome and Kagome only...I dont care about Kikyo anymore. She is the past, and Kagome is now."

"Inuyasha," Sango interupted,"What would Kagome have to say about this. Think about what she wants. What if she is still alive?"

"Then I will find her, and tell her everything. But if and when that day comes, we need to find Naraku, so that I can keep my promise to Kagome."

"We cant convince you other wise...can we?"

"No Miroku, you cant. I have made up my mind. This is what I want to do. And nothing will keep me from doing so."

"Hitachi...how is the girl?"

"She is still asleep madame priestess."

"If the girl doesnt wake up soon then she will likely die."

"Wait...preistess...she is awakining."

"Sango. What are we going to do. Inuyasha is sulking more than ever. As long as I have known him I have never seen him like this. Not once."

"Me either. But the only thing that we can do is to see if Kagome is alive."

"You right, but how are we going to do it?"

"Inuyasha will prabably be up to it. Maybe. We will just have to ask him and see if he will come with us to search. I am almost possitve that he will though."

"Yea. I just hope the he doesnt pull a fast one on us and say no."

"Hitachi...are you sure?"

"Yes look she is sturring."

"My god...she is. Go get the medicine lady of the village and tell her to come here."

"Yes madame preistess."

And with that he left.

"Kagome...I thought that I would never see the day when I had the chance to kill you. You are so vulnerable now. I could kill you and you would never know who did it. But I need to wait. Atleast until Inuyasha figures out that you are alive and comes lookin for you. Then I can get ride of this diguise and show who I really am. Then I will be able to kill you, in front of the one person that you mean the most to, but for now you are spared. For now."

"My lady I brought the medicine women."

"Good Hitachi. Very good."

* * *

"Kagome..if you are still alive out there...I swear on my life that I will find you...even if it kills me."

**Try and geuss who it is people...it is pretty obvious once you think about it...lol...well hope that everyone like it...please read and review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it took so long to update but alot of things have been going on, but here is the chapter. Enjoy.**

**Please R&R.**

**Chapter 5**

"Inuyasha!...Inuyasha! Where are you?!" Shippo screamed.

** guys just so you know everytime that Inuyasha is thinking to himself that it will be put in **_italics.___

_Maybe I should go down there and see what he wants. I know that Kagome would want me to._

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree he had been hiding in to go find Shippo.

"Shippo."

"There you are Inuyasha. I have been looking all over for you."

"What did you want Shippo?"

"Is there something wrong Inuyasha? You are being awfully nice to me."

"No."

"But anyways I was wondering if you could help me find Kagome. I figured that she should be back by now."

Inuyasha's eyes widened to the size of golfballs. This is the last thing that he wanted to do was tell Shippo that Kagome was dead.

_What am I suppost to say? I had a hard enough time telling Sango and Miroku but this is worse._

"Inuyasha, what wrong?"

He couldnt stand up anymore. His knees hit the ground. He put his down and started to cry.

"I am sorry Shippo. I am really sorry."

"But you didnt do anything. I just wanted to know where Kagome was. So where is she Inuyasha?"

"She..."

"Inuyasha you are really scaring me."

"Im sorry Shippo but Kagome is..."

"Is...what Inuyasha?"

"Dead."

All Shippo did was look at Inuyasha while he started to cry. He didnt know what to do. He didnt know what to think.

"Shippo?"

"Your lieing!"

"No Shippo. Im sorry. I am really sorry."

"No! Your Lieing!"

Shippo had already walked up to Inuyasha and started hitting him as hard as he could before he had said what he said. Inuyasha didnt try to stop him. He knew that he deserved it. He knew all to well.

_Blow off your steam Shippo. Blow it all off on me...because no one else deserves it but me._

**Sorry again that the chapter is so short but like I said, alot of things have been going on and I really havent had the time, and if I had more reviews HINT HINT!!!! **

**Please R&R **

**-Inuyasha Lover Welch-**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry every one that it has took me so long to update. I have gotten a few more reviews but not like I wanted, but oh well. I felt bad for not givin you guys a chapter in a long time so here it is. It is a song fic.**

**The song is Pain:Three Days Grace**

**Well Please enjoy.**

**Oh and as a reminder, everything that Inuyasha is thinking will be in **_italics._

Inuyasha decides to go to the cliff were Kagome jumped.

_What am I suppost to do now that Kagome is dead. I feel like I am to blame for this, but that is because I am. I feel so much pain and guilt now that she isnt here._

**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
**

_I dont think that I can live without here. I loved her and I didnt even get a chance to tell her._

**  
You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand  
**

_Kagome has always been there for me, so now I am going to be there for her._

**  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
**

_I am sorry Kikyo, but I cant follow you to the grave. I know that I promised but I cant keep that promise because i love Kagome now and not you._

**  
Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand  
**

_I am sorry Miroku and Sango. I hate to leave you all like this, and you all have been really good friends to me. I thought that I would never get the chance to experiance that. I thank you both._

**  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain  
**

_I am sorry Shippo. I didnt mean to hurt you so much. I wish that I could take it all back now but I cant._

**  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later  
**

_And I am sorry Kagome that you had to witness that._

**  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain**

_Kagome I love you, and we will be togethor soon. I promise._

"Oh my god. Look Mikutsu, looks like there is another body to wash up on our shore. Didnt two other people find one a couple days ago?"

"Yes they did Mizuki. We better take him to Lady Priestess."

"Not long now Kagome. Not long at all. Soon you will be all mine. The only thing that we need now is Inuyasha. Then I can complete my plan."

"Lady Priestess!"

"Yes Mizuki?"

"We found another body on the shore. A hanyou."

"I see. Well it doesnt matter we cannot leave him out there to die. Bring him in and put him next to the girl."

"Yes Lady Priestess."

As soon as the two men left Kikyo smiles to herself, because now she is almost positive that she has won this time.

"Looks like I will be able to get ride of you sooner than I thought Kagome. HAHAHAHAH!"

"Ugh," Kagome mumbled as she began to wake.

"Bought time that you woke up."

"Ugh, where am I? I should be dead? Am I dead.?

"You are in a small village, you should be dead, but you aint."

"Ugh, I feel aweful."

"That isnt all that you will be feeling Kagome. Not when I am done with you."

Kagome then began to panic. She didnt remember giving this women her name.

"Wait, how do you know my name? And what the hell is that suppost to mean?"

"Oh Kagome. You still havent figured out who I am. Take a geuss. Who else would want to kill you other than..."

"Kikyo!"

"Exactly."

After that Kikyo pulled a knife out of her sleeve and quickly put it at Kagome's throat.

"Inuyasha isnt here to save you now. Actually I would be surprised if he even wakes up at all."

"Inuya-"

Before she could finish Kikyo quickly covered her mouth and bound her.

"He isnt going to hear you and he especially isnt going to save you. Not this time."

(small noote. Everything that Kagome says will be in _**bold italics**_)

_**Inuyahsa...PLEASE HELP ME! INUYAHSA!**_

**Well everyone I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and i made it as long as I possibly could. I have limited time these days so I am sorry if it isnt really long.**

**PLEASE R&R.**

**Sesshomaru's Demon Angel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. This is the last chapter of this story but I am thinking about making a sequal so dont worry. Well Enjoy. And remember that anything Inuyasha thinks will be in **_italics. _**and anything that Kagome thinks will be in **_**bold italics. **_

**Chapter 7**

_After that she set her bag down and just walked away. Inuyasha heard the thump on the ground and broke the kiss._

_"What the hell was that!"_

_"I dont know. You dont think anyone seen us do you."_

_"Oh god. It was Kagome."_

_He seen the yellow bag laying there on the ground. He knew what had just happened. She seen it all._

_"Kikyo I am sorry but I have to find her."_

_"I dont see why you like her so much, I mean comeon you have the real thing right now."_

_"Kikyo you know that we are just doing this so Naraku will think that we still love each other. You know that it is nothing more than that."_

_"So I think that you want it to be more that what it is right now."_

_"No I love Kagome and you know it."_

_"Whatever Inuyasha. I will be on my way now."_

_Then she left._

_"I need to find Kagome."_

_Kagome was standing at the edge of a cliff. She was crying her eyes out._

_"There is no point in living anymore."_

_She looked off of the edge of the cliff. She was really going to do this._

_"KAGOME DONT!!"_

_She turned her head to see Inuyasha running toward._

_She smiled then said, "Goodbye Inuyasha, now you can have Kikyo and wont have to worry about me anymore."_

_She then put her arms off and jumped of the cliff._

_"KAGOME!! NO!!"_

_Inuyasha started crying. He fell to is knees._

_"This is all my fault. She died because of me."_

Inuyasha decides to go to the cliff were Kagome jumped.

_What am I suppost to do now that Kagome is dead. I feel like I am to blame for this, but that is because I am. I feel so much pain and guilt now that she isnt here._

**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

_I dont think that I can live without here. I loved her and I didnt even get a chance to tell her._

**  
You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand**

_Kagome has always been there for me, so now I am going to be there for her._

**  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

_I am sorry Kikyo, but I cant follow you to the grave. I know that I promised but I cant keep that promise because i love Kagome now and not you._

**  
Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand**

_I am sorry Miroku and Sango. I hate to leave you all like this, and you all have been really good friends to me. I thought that I would never get the chance to experiance that. I thank you both._

**  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain**

_I am sorry Shippo. I didnt mean to hurt you so much. I wish that I could take it all back now but I cant._

**  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later**

_And I am sorry Kagome that you had to witness that._

**  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain**

_Kagome I love you, and we will be togethor soon. I promise._

Inuyasha then slowly begins to wake up.

_Were...Am I?_

"One last hit from my knife Kagome and you will die."

_What is going on? Why cant I move my body?_

"You wont get away with this Kikyo."

"I think that I already have Kagome. Either you will die by one more hit from me, or all the blood you are loosing."

"You cant kill me that easily."

_So that is what I smell. Wait...Kagome...is alive...and...she is hurt. I have to help her. I have to save her. I have to move...Ropes there all around me. Come on. You can break them._

And then with all his power that he could muster, so he could free himself.

"Ahh...Inuyasha. I see you are finally awake. Just in time to see Kagome die."

"Fucking Bitch! You wont lay another hand on her or you will die."

"Oh. I will...will I."

She then began to walk over to Kagome, streching her hand little by little every step she took.

"Dont do it!"

She kept going. Getting closer.

"Fucking dont touch her!"

Closer.

"DONT!!"

She then laid her hand on top of Kagomes head. Inuyasha's eyes then began to flash red. Violet strips began to form on his cheeks.

"WHAT THE!! Inuyasha..."

"I told her not to touch her again...or you would die...AGHHH!!"

"That is when he broke the ropes.

"NO! INUYASHA! STOP!"

"Go back to hell!"

That is when he charged. He stretched his claws and pounded them right threw the chest of her clay body, right were her heart was suppost to be.

"Inuyasha...No!" Kikyo said stunned.

He only smiled an evil smirk at her. All her souls started to leaver her clay body, going back to were they belong.

"Have fun in hell Kikyo," Inuyasha chuckled.

She could only stare back.

Her body then began to turn into ask as the part of Kagome's soul that she had stolen returned to Kagome's body.

Then she was gone.

Inuyasha turned back to his normal self without any help from Tetesuiga. He then rushed over to Kagome, who had passed out from so much blood loss.

"Kagome?"

She said nothing.

"Kagome come on."

Still she said nothing.

"Kagome! Get Up!"

She still did nothing.

_There has to be something in here that I can use. No she has lost to much blood. Oh God. Kagome...I hope this doesnt kill you._

Inuyasha then sliced his wrist, and started pouring the blood into Kagomes mouth.

"Kagome?"

_It didnt work...wait..._

Inuyasha watched in fasination as Kagome's hair turned silver and she began to grow claws. All of her cuts healed, and when she opened her eyes, they flashed amber but then turned back to saphire.

"Kagome?"

She didnt speak.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha said more frantically.

Then out of no where he saw ears begin to twitch on top of her head.

_She...is a...hanyou..._

"Inuyasha...what happened?'

She began to look at herself and notice the change. She begun to panic. she jumped up and looked at herself all over.

"What happened? Why am I...hanyou?"

Inuyasha sighed. Maybe he had did the wrong thing,

"You were dying...so...I...gave you some of my blood.

She then noticed his sliced wrist.

"Inuyasha..."

"Im sorry Kagome for turning you into a hanyou. I didnt..."

She placed her finger on his lips.

"Inuyasha...I am not mad. I was just a little shocked at first but..."

"But what Kagome?"

"Im happy with the change. Maybe now I wont be such a burden to you and the others."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said shaocked," you were never a burden. Never! I dont know what made you think that but you have always been a really big help to the group...always."

"Inuyasha, but I..."

He stopped her from saying anymore...with a kiss. Kagome was shocked at first but wuickly melted into it.

Inuyasha broke away though almost as soon as she was in sync with him.

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Im sorry for that...I shouldnt..."

She stopped him.

"No Inuyasha...dont be sorry."

This time Kagome kissed him, but Inuyasha soon took control of it. It was a fiery kiss. A kiss only meant for two lovers finally united.

END!!

**Well that is the end of this story, but I am more then likely goin to add a sequal because this story just cant end like this. There has to be more. Well atleast I think there has to be more. The sequal wont be started until I finish my other story though, so keep an eye out if you want to read the sequal. Well everyone thank you for reading my story and for the wonderful reviews. Thanks So Much!!**

**Sesshomaru's Demon Angel**

**P.S. For all you SesshyKag fans after my other story is finished I am going to also add a SesshyKag story.**


End file.
